


[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎 2

by Cindidy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy
Summary: 第二章，有肉，清水勿进涉及性爱拷问，没有雷作者要开车了，大家坐稳





	[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎 2

库洛洛有调教人的嗜好，也在私底下养了不少奴隶，这在圈里并不是秘密。而这里，虽然没有奴隶居住，但是库洛洛不定时会带人来，道具器械都是一应俱全。

酷拉皮卡打开柜子，那陈列满满的，稀奇古怪的道具让他头皮一阵发麻。他拿着手铐和润滑剂回到了客厅，房间里的空气诡异得粘稠。

库洛洛的目光仿佛黏在了他身上，让他十分不自在，他忍不住问道“需要我帮您联系人吗，先生？”

 

 

“不需要，你先把衣服脱了。”

酷拉皮卡这一次没能很快地遵循指令，他在进来前曾以为，库洛洛不敢轻易动他，毕竟他现在已经有势力，有地位，但是是他自己自作多情了，二把手从来不存在，不管是他还是别的什么人，永远只不过是那蜘蛛的一条腿。

随即，他很快就在“自己已经暴露了，不如同归于尽”和“展示忠诚，这仅仅只是一次试探”中做出了选择。他到现在都没能想出自己暴露的原因，他不愿意为了自己的怀疑打草惊蛇浪费了自己这三年的布局。

他强迫自己不做思考地，在那粘稠的视线下，一件件脱下自己的衣物。可是即便他让自己大脑放空，他依然随着越来越多肌肤接触到空气，羞红了脸。

西装，领带，鞋子，裤子。。。终于到只剩下衬衫和底裤的时候，库洛洛开口了。

“可以了，不用继续了”他的眼神扫过酷拉皮卡修长的小腿，和那白色布料后若隐若现的腰线，最后停在了那带着红色挂坠的耳垂上，红宝石的光映在那圆润珠玉上，夺人心魂。

“双手后叠，铐上”

他们家族的规则，对首领无条件服从，否则视为背叛。库洛洛从不曾向他的部下下达过什么莫名的指令，但是这一次他却将所有的荒谬塞给了酷拉皮卡，他很想知道这个少年能坚持到什么时候。从下达第一个命令开始，虽然对方的行为就像是人偶一样顺从，但是他看得一清二楚，对方微缩的瞳孔，翁张的睫毛，抿紧的唇珠。所有的，这些微小的反应，如同羽毛轻扫过他的心脏，拉扯着他的破坏欲。

他高估了自己的耐心。

“口交会吗？过来”他的命令渐渐刁钻了起来，完全不给少年一点喘息的机会，他看着酷拉皮卡轻轻跪在了他面前，凑上前，在犹豫中张开了唇瓣，露出了里头小巧的舌尖，可是片刻之后，舌尖又缩了回去，少年整个人终于肉眼可见地颤抖了起来。

“对不起，先生”少年的决心终于在那巨大的羞耻感面前败下阵来。手被他自己拷在背后，意味着他必须用嘴将对方的内裤先扯下来，他实在是做不到。

“我。。。我。不会这个”

“没关系”

已经是预想之外了，库洛洛不打算再为难他，他的猎物聪明并且有原则，如果想在对方的规则上将他抓住那就不可以给他思考的时间。

他让酷拉皮卡站在他面前，少年的膝盖被地毯磨蹭而微微泛红，没有任何衣物修饰的双腿修长肌肉匀称，让他不禁想像从小腿一路摸到脚踝的手感，不过现在还不到时候。少年的性器安静地蛰伏在内裤里，他隔着布料勾勒出性器的轮廓，指尖从根部抚摸到龟头，再指腹刮弄，

酷拉皮卡确实是没有办法思考了，他引以为傲的脑力在对方老练的技术下消失殆尽。他很少自慰，禁欲久了，仅仅只是抚摸都让他腰不自觉地颤抖了一下，膝盖不禁有些发软，对方随即伸出来一只手扶住了他的后腰，也许是身上的衬衣有些凌乱，让对方的手直接磨蹭到了他腰后的软肉，他惊慌地叫了一声，身下的性器也抬头了。

库洛洛喉咙里的笑声让少年烧红了脸，他闭紧了嘴不让自己呻吟出生，可是那若有若无的鼻音却更让人血脉喷张。

那底裤下的性器已经顶出了轮廓了，可是库洛洛却并不让它释放出来，他的拇指隔着布料按揉着龟头上的小口，食指和中指扫刮着柱身上的阳筋，弹性的布料紧紧地勾勒着性器，然后他竟然凑上前，含着了布料包裹下的龟头，轻轻吮了一口.

“呜！”快感顿时沿着神经传送到了四肢百骸，酷拉皮卡只感觉半个身子都麻了，双腿一下失了力，库洛洛的手握紧了他的腰，没让他跪在地上，可是他没时间注意这个，他所有的神志都被刚才那一下吮吸夺去，大脑甚至隐隐泛起白光，他甚至没能控制好自己的声音，让那一声诱人的鼻音泄了出来。

库洛洛吮了一下后，轻轻咬了咬少年的龟头，敏感的疼痛立刻将少年的神志拉了回来。

“已经要射了吗？这么敏感？”他搂着少年的腰从沙发上站了起来，巨大的身高差挡住了挡住了少年头顶上的光源，

“先别急着享受，我有几个问题想要问你。” 

“。。。是，先生”酷拉皮卡艰难地召回了一下思绪，心里却打起鼓来，他身前性器刚刚就快释放了，就被强迫停了下来，现在他根本无力应对库洛洛的提问。

他顶着令人头皮发麻的视线和库洛洛对视，等待着对方的提问，性器被夹在他们两人中间硬得发疼。下一秒，他的性器又被触碰了！库洛洛的手竟然直接伸进了他的内裤，缓缓套弄了起来。

“唔！等，等一！”  
“第一个问题，你和柯索罗家族的枪械交易分成是多少？”

酷拉皮卡咬紧了下唇吞下了自己的尖叫声，他真的就快射出来了，现在没有办法思考任何问题，他偏过头，逃离了库洛洛的视线，眼眶里顿时蓄起了一些生理性泪水。

“呜，他们。。。是三，我们是。。。嗯。。五。还有的都给十元老了”他的大脑一片空白，连句子都说不完整。内裤被褪下，性器贴着他自己的小腹，被库洛洛一下下地从根部打到龟头，前面的小孔留下的透明液体打湿了那只手，也打湿了他自己的衬衣。

“恩，第二个问题，十元老的钱，你碰了吗？”这个问题也没有很快得到答案，库洛洛搂着的躯体已经有些颤抖，为了不在这种时候射出来，酷拉皮卡浑身的肌肉都绷紧到了极限，可是身体却违背意志，他身前的小孔开始一张一合，然后下一秒，握着他性器的那只手，快准狠地掐了一下他的龟头，力道精准，不让人疼痛却立刻打断了少年的高潮。

“嗯啊啊！”

库洛洛感到了那躯体的痉挛，他盯着少年的脸，看见了一滴脱离眼眶的泪水，然后他听了少年的回答。

“不。。我没。有”

他的手再次抚上少年的性器撸动了起来，现在他很确定自己已经夺去了猎物的思考，酷拉皮卡面对那头皮发麻的技巧的套弄，本能地开始挣扎了起来，却挣不过那腰上的手。

他对着猎物再次提问

 

“第三个问题，侠客是你的暗桩吗？”

tbc


End file.
